


City of heroes

by Ciska



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciska/pseuds/Ciska
Summary: What if our favorite heroes were all high school students in the same city with same hobbies?





	1. Chapter 1

New York was the big city but was it really big enough for 7 high school heroes and Avengers?

No. Not at all. 

First Spider-man appeared and started beating up robbers, drug dealers, and others, then after the sudden appearance of ghosts Phantom started hunting them, when people started claiming that they saw Dragon flying around no one was surprised, Ninja that always hung around Norisville high school was few centuries old compared to the latest addition to the superhero news, Ladybug and Chat Noir and their sworn enemy HawkMoth, but we can't forget that rumor about some presumable kid dressed like a knight with horns on his helemet running around and slicing up goblins and some rocks. 

Yep, that was New York.


	2. Weirdos about weird

Jim and Danny

"That's so suspicious" Jim murmured under his breath.

"What is?" Danny turned around from his seat in front Jim.

"Whenever there is an akuma attack Marinette and Adrien both just leave" Jim said while hiding behind his book and staring at them from across the classroom.

Danny gave them a look and turned back to Jim "I guess it is... " he started but then Wes interrupted him "like you are one to talk you creepy ghost" that attracted the attention of class.

"There he goes again"

"c'mon he is not the ghost"

"just admit you have a crush on him"


End file.
